


The Unwanted Son and the Serving Boy

by lrs002



Series: 300 words a day for 30 days [12]
Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: Alex Manes is powerful, Alex doesn’t remember, Egypt, M/M, Reincarnation fic, Serving boy Michael, but Michael does.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-13
Updated: 2019-05-13
Packaged: 2020-03-04 22:21:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18821914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lrs002/pseuds/lrs002
Summary: Hey look Aliens did build the pyramids.I got inspired by the Brendan Fraser Mummy.Not a Mummy AU.





	The Unwanted Son and the Serving Boy

Alex is an unwanted son of a very powerful man in Egypt. And he only wants one thing but it’s something that he can never have the serving boy that he sees at every meal.

The other man is what Alex thinks is perfection. Sun-kissed curls and wide blue eyes and a body Alex thinks is sculpted by the gods.

The man’s name is Michael. He’s known Michael since he and his other family members were sold to Alex’s father.

Alex is pretty sure that his father could’ve had Michael and Max working on the pyramids he keeps all three siblings working in the house.

He been too afraid to ask but he’s pretty sure that his father would say something about keeping your enemies close or something similar.

\- -

From his bedroom Alex can see everything that happens.

Even though the night is dark Alex can see a figure sneak out of the house. He’s not sure who it is exactly because it’s pitch black down in the courtyard except for a couple lights.

However, one of the lights does manage to spread light pretty far.

Alex manages to see the top of a blond curly head.

And Alex knows that without a doubt that it’s Michael he vows never to tell anyone what he’s seen.

Even though it happens multiple times.

—-  
Alex wakes up to the room still being dark but the other side of the bed is still warm.

He glances over to see Michael is near the window.

“Where do you go?” Alex asks his voice filling the expansive room.

Michael jumps, but turns slightly to look at him, worry is etched on his face.

“I won’t tell anyone.” Alex says

Silence is the response he receives; but then Michael sighs softly and answers him, “My mother she is one of many women who are helping to build the pyramids.”

Alex nods, understanding. “Go,I’ll still be here.”

Michael smiles, swiftly moves back toward the bed, kisses him then climbs out the window like he would have done had Alex not interrupted him.

That would be the last time Alex would ever see Michael, because he’s caught by guard, thrown in jail and sentenced to die.

However, when the city is burning around him do to fire raining down from the stars Alex hears that Michael has escaped and Alex can breathe better 

\- -  
Centuries pass, and Michael returns to earth from his planet to find that everything has changed the clothes, people and customs.

So he travels trying to forget dark eyes rimmed with kohl and soft kissable lips; morning Alex.

His breath is taken away on a rainy street in London however because he spots a man that looks just like his Alex.

He’s too afraid to go up to him though. However, he finds that the man’s name is Alex and he is a student an astronomer when they actually do bump into each other on street.

As they spend more time with each other at balls, friendly parties and while sharing the occasional carriage ride.

Michael realizes that Alex rememberers nothing of their time together in Egypt.


End file.
